


How To Save A Life

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: What to do when your one true love is feeling sad?





	

Newt was feeling sad and for a moment Frank thought he had lost his magic. He wasn't even doing his cute umbrella spell, instead standing drenched in the rain as if he was trying to drown in it. He was staring into the distance, not really noticing Frank this time.

Frank made a cooing noise and watched him. He knew Newt didn't want to be bothered this time, so he kept his distance. That was why they were so great together.


End file.
